powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Elemental Abilities
Earth *Geokinesis... can control the earth *Sand Manipulation... can control sand *Granulation... can turn things into sand *Dehydration... can absorb all water *Geogenism... can manipulate geological structures *Geo-Themokinesis... can manipulate lava, magma ,and volcanoes *Atmokinesis...can manipulate the weather by mixing earth, air , fire and water *Halokinesis... can control salt *Hyalokinesis... can control glass *Crystallokinesis... can manipulate minerals and crystals *Gravitation Manipulation... control and manipulate gravity *Metal Manipulation... manipulate metal at will *Magnetism Manipulation... create, control and manipulate magnetic fields *Golems... can make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc. Air *Aerokinesis...manipulate air and gas *Flight... can fly *Floating... can hover above the ground *Levitation... can levitate *Gas Mimicry... can turn into a cloud of gas *Deoxygenation... can suck up all the oxygen from a place *Lung Adaptation...can breath anywhere *Whirling... can teleport in a mini tornado *Aerogenism... can create blasts of air *Atmoskinesis...can control the weather by mixing air ,earth, fire and water *Oxikinesis... can manipulate oxygen molecules *Air Armor... manipulate the nearby winds to create an absolute defense Fire *Ash Teleportation... can teleport leaving ashes behind you *Electro-Mental Ignitions... can set brains on fire *Fire Balls... can throw balls of fire *Fire Breathing... can breathe out flames *Flaming... can teleport in flames *Molecular Acceleration... can heat molecules to set on fire or melt *Molecular Combustion... can speed and tear molecules to explode something *Optical Fire Bolts... can shoot blasts of fire from your eyes *Pyrokinesis... can control fire *Pyrotechnics... can create fireworks *Inflammation...can burn things *Thermokinesis... can contol heat *Thermovariance... can boil others blood *Pyrogenism... can throw blasts of fire *Self-Detonation... can explode self and recreate *Deoxygenation... can suck up all the oxygen *Thoughtography (burning form)... can burn your thoughts onto something *Disintegration.... can turn stuff to ashes *Advanced Pyrogenism... can throw beams of fire *Touch of Death... can burn someone by touch *Incineration... can burn something at the touch *Kiss of Death... can burn insides by a kiss *Heliokinesis... can manipulate sunlight *Geo-Thermokinesis... can manipulate lava, magma , and volcanoes *Atmoskinesis... can manipulate the weather by mixing fire, earth, air ,and water *Nitrokinesis... can explode self and recreate﻿ *Plasmakinesis... can fire gaseous energy and use it in any way imaginable. *Hell-Fire Manipulation... generate and control flames of hell *Quantum Manipulation... manipulate quantum physics *Divine flame : manipulate all fire Water *Aquagenism... can put water into shapes *Ink Manipulation...control and manipulate ink *Hydrokinesis... can manipulate water *Dehydration... can absorb water *Water Teleportation... can teleport through water *Shimmering... can teleport in a shimmer like on water *Water Vision... can see in water *Underwater Senses... Able to have all senses work underwater *Water Mimicry... can turn into water *Underwater Breathing... can breathe underwater *Water Immunity... will not be harmed if you fall from a great hight into water *Waterproof... can dry off quickly or water won't stay on your body at all. *Atmoskinesis... can control the weather by mixing water, earth, fire, and air *Hydro-Thermokinesis... can control the temperature of water﻿ Ice *Cryokinesis... can control ice, snow and other forms of cold energy. *Molecular Inhibition... can turn people into ice statues *Cold Blast... can throw a blast of cold air﻿ *Ice Beam... can shoot beams of freezing energy. *Ice Shard... can shoot small but sharp iceicles at people. *Shatter Blast... can throw a handful of ice spikes at people. *Blizzard... can generate sub-zero storms. *Ice/Snow Storm... similar to Blizzard, but can freeze objects and people caught in the radius. *Frost Shield... generating a protective barrier of ice. *Ice Grenade... can throw grenades of freezing energy. *Freeze Rocket... can shoot solid balls of ice. *Ice Ball... can create a ball of ice. *Freezing...lower the temperature in kinetic atoms. Plants *Thorn Spitting...can spit toxic thorns *Chlorokinesis... can generate and control plants *Nature Empathy... feel how nature is *Anthokinesis... can generate flowers by touch *Florakinesis... create flowers by touch *Mycokinesis... create fungi *Xylokinesis... can manipulate and create plants mentally *Papyrokinesis... can create and manipulate paper *Bibliokinesis... can create and manipulate books *Nature Enhancement... can heal nature﻿ Poison *Acid Secretion... can create acids *Induced Radioactivity... can emmit radiation *Acidic Blood... has toxic blood *Chlorine Gas Exudation... can exhale poisonous fumes *Toxikinesis...can manipulate poison *Radiokinesis... can create radiation *Venokinesis... can manipulate poison *Thorn Spitting... can spit toxic thorns *Poison Emission... can cry black tears and poison everyone around you﻿ ﻿ Weather *Atmokinesis... can control the weather *Atmokinetic Resistance... immune to affects of the weather *Atmokinetic Sensing... can sense the future weather patterns Electricity *Electrokinesis... can generate electricity *Lightning Teleportation... can teleport with lightning *Electrical Absorption... can absorb electricity *Activation... can turn stuff on *Deactivation... can turn stuff off *Lightning Redirection...can summon and redirect lightning *Electronic Knock-outs... can knock out electronic items *Radio Head... can hear the radio in your head *Advanced Electrokinesis... can shoot a beam of elecricity﻿ Energy *Energy Balls... can throw balls of energy *Energy Beams... can shoot beams of energy *Energy Blasts... can create blasts of energy *Optical Thermodynamics... can create beams of energy from your eyes *Energy Magic...can shape energy *Dynamokinesis... can manipulate existing energy﻿ Light *Invisibility... can be unseen *Photokinesis... can manipulate light *Rainbow Teleportation... can teleport through rainbows *Force Fields... can create protective shields of solid photons *Projective Invisibility... can turn other things invisible *Laser Emission...bend light wavelengths to create lasers *Luminesence... can emit blinding light or glow in the dark *Light Darts... can throw darts of light *Light Energy... can throw blasts of yellow/white energy﻿ *Light Mimicry... take on the traits of light *Light Absorption...absorb the light around you Darkness *Invisibility... can be unseen in shadows *Force Fields... can create black bubbles *Night Vision...can see in the dark *Shadow Projection...can manipulate shadows *Shadow Energy... can throw black energy *Smoking... can teleport in smoke *Wisping... can teleport in wisps *Shadow Darts... can shoot darts of darkness *Umbrakinesis... can manipulate darkness *Obfuscation...can block out light in an area *Intangibility...can avoid physical contact﻿ *Shadow Mimicry...can become a shadow Category:Browse Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers by type Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations